Love Is A Shield
by Bacalao
Summary: It is so easy to decide for adults, but sometimes it takes the view of a child to get what really matters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, nothing you recognize from Scandal belongs to me, and no money will be made from this.

I had this floating around my head for some time now, I know I am supposed to write more on my TWG story, but I need a short break from there, but who is following my story there let be assured I have already written more, I only want things there to cool more down and not the get caught in the crossfire ;)

About this story, everything you know from the TV show is valid here, I take everything we got in this short 7 episodes as a given fact, this is after all Shonda's show and I do not dare to mess with it.

And you are right here comes a but, we do not have so much background information so I took some liberties, for example I could nowhere find the age of the Kids from Fitz and Mellie, so I made their age up.

If I did my math correct the first meeting between F/O was in February (based on the 282 days till election we see on the show) the same year as the election. In show 6 they talk about 2 years. After the new President always starts on January 20th Fitz just had his 1st of 4 years.

Okay enough pre story on with this show before you bored out of your skull with my ramblings, just keep in mind English is not my first language!

A big THANK YOU goes to dettylover who started to beta the story, hopefully it makes it easier and much more enjoyable to read the story!

Oh and if there are still mistakes they are mine and mine alone!

Again thanks dettylover

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Is A Shield

- Part 1 -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have incoming!" Huck's voice filled the rooms of Pope & Associates.

Located on the top floor of an old factory building, it had the right atmosphere: a mixture of the familiarity of an old friend's barn and the dark intimidation of the industrial revolution. The rooms were barely lit at this time of the day, or better yet morning; after all it was way past midnight.

Unlike a normal law firm they had no soft light, thick carpets, flowers and soft colors on the wall to make their clients feel better. But as they often said, they were no normal law firm. They were more or less often the last line of defense; when they failed, there was often only a life in prison or worse, death. Well, some of their clients would prefer the latter over prison, but this was another story like so many others around here.

If they took on a client every other thing came second, they would not rest before they succeeded, there was no room for failure.

This, what seemed to outsiders like chaos, was working better than anybody could ever imagine, not even their clients had a clue how they did what they did.

Huck had gotten up from his favorite place behind the computer to get a clear view of the elevator bring in the new visitors. He smiled thinking about things only he could see and hear. Often people regarded him as if he was stupid or even retarded. As long as he could remember he had always been picked on by others, so when the CIA came to him he jumped in without knowing what he was getting himself into. On some rare occasions he allowed himself to be so honest with himself in that he would have done everything at this time just to belong somewhere, anywhere.

Being there, he had done what he had learned at a very young age: to let his mind wander to a place where nobody could reach him, where he was safe, protected and loved.

He was able to hide and watch himself do things that were unspeakable. He knew that most of the others snapped in training, some were locked up in mental institutions or in high security prisons. These were serial killers who could not get control over the urge to feel the power over others, to feel the life of others at their mercy.

He had gotten out, somehow; he still was not sure how, but he had lived on the streets, always on the run from the voices. That had been when she had found him. For weeks she had passed him every day, no matter where he had stayed, she had always come by and simply handed him a cup of fresh coffee and a sandwich.

He had tried to avoid her but, no matter what, she had been there the next day. She had not asked, not even talked, just handed him coffee and food. It was new for him to get something without being asked for something in return.

The arriving elevator interrupted his thoughts. Two people came into view behind the glass doors. When the doors slid open he got a better view and even with all the experience he had and things that were normal here, he could not help but wonder about the strange couple who left the elevator.

First a middle aged man took some tentative steps forward, carefully watching the new surroundings. Behind him trailed a small boy. Huck estimated his age somewhere between 7 and 10; it was hard to say because he was wrapped in a big coat that was clearly not his own.

The old man noticed him standing in the door and he changed his direction.

Huck took a closer look at his dark and lined face with a thick grey beard. He was clearly very nervous, nothing strange about that. When people showed up at their doorstep they were all shaken up and with a big bag of problems.

After a few more steps he stopped and took his leather cap from his head and turned it in his hands over and over. The matching leather vest had seen better days, but even though his blue shirt was faded like his jeans, the clothes were clean and well looked after.

"I am sorry, I'm not sure if I'm in the right place, Sir?"

Sir? Huck could not remember when somebody had called him Sir, the intimidation of the dark rooms had work their magic again.

"It depends on what you are looking for!" Huck took a step closer to the pair to get a better look at the child. But it was no real use, he was firmly tucked away in the coat. He narrowed his eyes, this smelled like trouble, and the fine hairs on his neck came up.

"Well, I picked this little fellow up." He stopped spinning his cap and pointed in the direction of the oddly clothed boy. "He was roaming the streets nearly frozen, almost blue all over already." Shaking his head like he could still not believe the image that appeared again for his inner eye.

"I was on my way home", seeing the questioning look on Huck's face he explained further. "I'm a cabby," with a nearly shy smile. "He was walking down Pennsylvania Avenue, I caught him right at the corner of 12th. I could not imagine what a young fellow like him would be doing roaming the streets at this hour, dressed like this." He put his cap back on and started to peel the boy out of the coat. Under it he was simply dressed in a brown Scooby Doo Pajama set.

Seeing that he was still shaking from the cold February night, he wrapped the boy securely back in his makeshift blanket.

"First he did not respond when I tried to talk to him, only when he saw my cab he came closer. I asked for his name, but he would not give it to me, so I first grabbed the old coat from my trunk and put him in my backseat to get him a little warmer. When he refused to tell me his name, I told him that I would drive him to the next police station and that his parents would be missing him already and be very worried." He stopped in his explanation and took a sideways glance at the boy, but he kept his eyes firmly trained on the ground, only shuffling a bit with his feet.

With a sigh he turned back to Huck, "When I said police he came alive and violently shook his head. He said his parents would not miss him and that he needed to see his friend. When I asked who his friend was he did not want to tell me. But I told him either he would give me his name or I would have to bring him to the police or at least call them over the radio.

He told me that he had no money for a cab but that he needed to see Olivia. After some more questions I got a last name and when I called in they found this law firm with Olivia Pope, so I am not sure if I am at the right place... " he trailed off.

Before Huck could say another word Olivia came from her office to see what the commotion was. She had been sleeping in her office, not wanting to go home, but she had trouble sleeping. This was not new to her. But she would rather be awake in her office than alone in her apartment.

Seeing the two visitors in the hallway close to Huck, she came close to take a closer look at both of them. She was puzzled by the small figure stuffed in a big grey coat.

When she was close enough, she crouched down to be at the kid's level.

"Hey," she addressed him in a soft voice.

For the first time the boy seemed to come alive, struggling with the big clothes he tried to unwrap himself. His face became more visible than before in the dim light.

"Jerry," was all Olivia could get out before the boy gave up his struggle and simply launched himself into her arms.

TBC … if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Still not mine and no money is made from this, also nothing belongs to me.

Again thanks to Detty this story will be much better to read because of all of her Beta work! THANK YOU!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Is A Shield  
- Part 2 -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was surprised by the force with which the small boy launched himself at her and nearly knocking her over.

The first thing she noticed was the strange smell of motor oil, but as soon as she noticed it she forgot about it because Jerry started to tremble in her embrace.

She had not heard the whole conversation between the older man and Huck, so she had no real idea of what had happen, but suspected the other two where nearly as clueless as she was.

When she tried to free herself a bit from the shaking form to get up he simply held on tighter.

Huck had noticed her predicament and was at her side in no time to help her to get up without having to let go of the child.

"Could you please get us a cup of hot chocolate?" Olivia asked Huck as soon as she was standing again.

"And thank you Mister….?" she addressed the driver for the first time.

"Lincoln, Abraham Lincoln, Miss Pope I assume?" He had the nagging feeling he knew her from somewhere. This place was strange, the boy had not said much during their ride here, but this was supposed to be a law firm right?

On the other hand he did not know a single boy around his age who had a lawyer as friend. Jerry, he finally got his mane, reminded him so much of his own grand son who was approximately the same age. He could only image the worry and terror his parents or even grand parents must feel right now that their little one was missing. He had debated the whole time if it was wise not to drive to the police or radio them at least, but the distress the boy had obviously been in and the reaction to this Miss Pope made him feel much better and he had done right, at least by the boy and that was the only thing that mattered for him.

He was always a bit hesitant to state his name, cause most of the time he received some bad jokes, or at least strange looks and many accused him flat out to be kidding. But here in this strange place he just received a welcoming smile and he felt himself relax even more and oddly enough really welcome.

"Mr. Lincoln" the Lady addressed him again in a friendly tome. "You look like you could use some coffee. Care to join us?"

She just shared a look with Huck who answered her silent question with a barely noticeable nod, turned and started to walk into the direction of one the other rooms.

Huck had carefully observed everything that just had unfolded in front of his eyes. He knew Jerry from some pictures, but he had not recognized him, he was supposed to do so. He should have known the millisecond the elevator opened, hell even when those two people had reached camera range.

He had been sitting behind his computer for more than 24 hours barely eating, no sleep just looking for clues to find a hint of Stephen. He had vanished into thin air about a week ago, no contact, no calls, no messages and no clues at all.

This was an explanation that he missed who their visitor would be, but no excuse not by his standards, this needed to change and he needed to apologize to Olivia about it. He knew she would understand and that she would never blame him, but he also knew that she knew that he needed to apologize and that she simply would accept that need.

She always seemed to just feel what the other needed exactly in that moment and that made her as good as she was. Huck sometimes feared that over all this she would somehow loose herself, like he lost himself so long ago. She was his light to guide him back, but with her lost who would be her light, her strength? He knew batter than anybody what burnout means and she was burning brighter than a star on an extra Helium boost.

Having the President's son here, showing up in the middle of the night freezing in his pajamas picked up by a Cabby spelled trouble with a big T.

The whole damn Amanda Tanner thing had cost them so much already and he had been grateful that after that they seemed to have stepped back from the White House at least a little bit. He got form one of his sources that Olivia had handed in her Hard Pass, first he was worried, but things have calmed considerably since the last weeks, so maybe it had been the right decision, at least at that time, whatever had let to up to it.

He made his way over to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee for their guest and a chocolate for the kid.

While he waited for the milk to heat he found some strange comfort in the sucking and spitting noises of the coffee maker.

What cold make a small boy leave his home at this hour trying to walk through a big city? No matter how often he had asked himself the same question over and over since Jerry arrived he came up empty handed. What made his blood boil even more was the question how the heck had that kid managed to sneak out of what was supposed the most secure building in the country?

If the situation would have not been so damn strange as it was she would have laughed at the irony, the son of the current President got lost in what was supposed to be his city and picked up by a man who was named after one of the best known Presidents in history.

Maybe God tried to tell her something.

Jerry had wrapped himself around her, he had never done something before. She could clearly remember when she had met him and Karen for the first time. Karen two years older than her brother had already held the promise to become as beautiful as her mother, but she also had by than started to develop the icy demure of Mellie as well. They both could be so charming to but Olivia had learned that it was only when they wanted something. Karen observed every move her mother made and became more and more the perfect mirror image. Normally you always say little girls and their fathers, but nothing was further from the truth here, her relationship also resembled that of their parents it felt cold and distant.

Jerry was to complete opposite, so much like his father, he was friendly with a winning nature, when he came into a room he took it by storm, smiling and joking. Some had even joked during the campaign if Fitz would not make it, they just had to wait some years Jerry would simply charm his way into the White House.

When he was around he had been always close asking her questions and eager to help, as much as a at this time six year old could help. He adored his father and was happy to work on every task she gave him and so she made sure he became real tasks not simply stuff to get him busy. He was a very bright boy and so it was not that hard to do so.

But it was on their Ranch in California where they became real friends.

Shortly before the election they all had made a trip there for Fitz to show his face in his home state and for all of them to relax a bit before the final spurt of the race for the Office.

Her train of thoughts found an abrupt end when she felt the boy shaking even more, at the same time she felt some wetness soaking through her blouse at that moment she realized he was not shaking because he was still freezing but he had started to cry, silent tears. She could no remember a time when he had not a big smile on his face, so have him like this in her arms broke her heart.

For a second she felt helpless and unsure of what to do. Funny she would face a room full of heavily armed criminals without even breaking her stride, but the boy in her arms did just that. Just like his father always did, maybe there was more to that saying like father like son.

She was not sure if Jerry felt her insecurity, but he tightened his grip and tried to snuggle even close if that would have been possible.

What was she worrying about? He came to her, he was here because he wanted to be here, with her, in her arms.

She walked over to the couch and while sitting down she grabbed the thick beige blanket she always kept there if somebody needed a makeshift bed.

Luckily the trench was only wound around him so she could get rid of it without letting go completely, she was sure Jerry would have not allowed to break the body contact completely, not even for a second.

When the coat was forgotten on the floor and the President's son was securely wrapped in the warm and fresh blanket she remembered the man who brought him to her.

"Mr. Lincoln, please take a seat", she gestured to some of the comfy chairs.

With curious amusement she watched as he sat down at the very edge of the chair, looking around and making clear that he wanted to be everywhere right now, just not here.

If he thought the strange night would be soon over from him, he was in for a big surprise. She was thankful for this stranger who helped a little boy in need and she was sure he had no idea who he picked up tonight.

First she had thought to just thank him and let him go, not revelling who he had rescued, but she needed him to find out what had happened, and if he had seen anything that would explain why Jerry had been able to wander of.

She learned to trust her gut and everything in her told her to trust this man, he was one of the people, one of the Americans who needed a good leader and they had the best at them moment they could get. In a way this old cab driver in front of her was the reason she had given up the man she loved, but in doing so he had repaid her and the President in taking care of his son, not that he was aware of this fact at the moment.

"Huck will be here with the coffee any second now", Olivia tried to calm the man and if on cue Huck stepped into the room with a tray full of steaming mugs.

He handed their older visitor the first one cause he was sitting the closest and moved than further to place one mug next to Olivia.

He placed the tray with his cup on the table and took the chocolate in his had to offer it directly to the boy.

"Jerry?" Her addressed him in a low voice as if he was scared to spook him by talking normally.

He lifted his head from Olivia's shoulder and looked at him, this eyes red an puffy, the normally bright grey eyes dark like storm clouds.

He looked away from Huck's eyes to his hand with the proffered hot liquid. Jerry pursed his lips and looked back Olivia, who gave him an encouraging nod. Getting the permission and encouragement he needed he squirmed so he could turn in her lap, when he had succeeded and had had his back snuggled up against Olivia he reached out with both hands and carefully took the tread offering as small shy smile to the man handing him the cup.

Huck had never at ease around kids, but seeing this little boy smiling at him, he a warmth spreading through him and he swore right at this moment who ever caused this sweet child so much distress would pay.

Knowing Huck as well as she did, Olivia knew that Jerry found a new bodyguard and as far as she was concerned the best anybody could hope for.

She took one of her hands to smooth some of his hair out of his face, while she keep the other arm around him.

"We need to call your mother and tell her that you are save before she will send the whole National Guard to search for…."

Before she could even finish the sentence Jerry shock his head so violently that his whole body moved along and he even managed to spill some Cacao.

"No, please no, I want Daddy!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, nothing you recognize from Scandal belongs to me, and no money will be made from this.

kyheart - Thanks. happy to hear you like it!

UBOnline - I try

ee123 - Not sure about 40, but how about 50? No idea, but it is moving slowly.

anovelgirlwrites - I am really happy that you are willing to take the time. You have everythingin your inbox ;)

Dragon77 - Much more to come !

StillStacie - Well, as I already said I have a story in my head, I just need to get the details written down.

chocolate1- Thanks for your understanding! Well Kids think in different ways from adults and I try to write him as a 8 year old boy, what they do seems often foolish to adults, but rational to kids.

islandgurl90 - Here you go - enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Is A Shield  
- Part 3 -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraham was watching the scene in front of him, he was 72 years old but he could still hear the voice of his mother shooting him when he fell, or was hurt in any way. She had been there for him no matter what and no matter how old he grew she had always been a great source of comfort thinking about her and her passing still hurt even after over a decade. He could not imagine a scenario in which a kid did not want to have their mother to comfort. Well he was not naive, sure there where a lot of sick people in this world, but growing up like he did he could not wrap his mind around why anybody could harm their child or any child for this matter.

The boy looked healthy and from what he saw there where no visible marks of abuse on his body, but he also knew that there are some wounds much deeper than those who meets the eye.

Every time he thought he had seen or heart everything life was able to surprise him.

He never imagined that he would at this age still spending the nights driving a cab to make some extra cash. He was married and still happy to have his beloved Belinda by his side. When she became sick a couple years ago he was confronted with the prospect of loosing her it had felt like he would drown, even thinking at those times made it hard for him to breathe.  
They where lucky and she was fine again, but they still had to pay back for all those medical bills. For him it was small price to pay, he could not image a life without his wife, even more than 40 years she was the reason to go up every morning to take the next breath.

He loved his children and his grand children dearly and they loved him, but all of them had their own lives and their own mothers to turn to when they needed some comfort, shooting words or just some cuddling. like he did when he was a small boy. Sure he cuddled with his father and his kids with him, but in a case of distress was the mother always the first to turn to, and hearing the little one over there to call for his father first after running to some friend in the middle of the night his first thought had been that he had lost his mother , but that seemed not to be the case cause Miss Pope had wanted to call the mother. Maybe a he had a stepmother he would not get along with. He knew it was much of a cliché to think so and he had seen many really devoted stepmothers and fathers for that matter.

After it seemed they expected him to stick around for a bit longer, maybe he should simply lean back and observe, if it would take longer he could call Belinda and tell her of his delay so she would not start to worry, but so far he was good he had paged her from the car and told her that he had one more passenger. His believed in God and nothing was without reason even if you do not understand it at first, he believed that God had a plan he just had to go along with it.

To say Oliver was stunned was an understatement, she never had spent much time with Mellie and the Kids together, but always thought they had good relationship. She tried to remember if there had been any hint that anything was wrong. During the campaign there had been limited contact with the whole Grant family as a union, cause mostly some where busy with other tasks, or the Kids where still at home in California. The biggest part of her memory of all of them in one place had been during the summer before the election, even with the Kids not present at most of the events, they where sometimes with them on the bus and nothing than had let her to any suspicions that Mellie was not a very good mother to her Kids despite her stained relationship with her husband.

"I'm sorry your father is not here, I am sure you knew had to be at a conference in Europe this week." Seeing that Jerry about to protest , she held up a hand to stop him.

"You know we have to call your mother right away, aren't you? I am sure she will worry very much when she finds your bed empty.

Jerry looked down into the cup in his hands.

"I am sure she will not even know that I am gone", he pursed his lips and added in a very low voice, "And you are wrong she does not care." He added in a small voice.

Olivia could hear the heavy pain behind that statement and hearing the sharp intake of breath the two men in the room had picked it up as well.

"Could you please call Daddy?" Jerry asked in a pleading manner, "Maybe he is back, I know he had to away, but he promised to be back tonight and he always keeps his promises!" As much as his voice had been week at the last statement regarding his mother he was no as confident.

Olivia looked over to Huck who already gazed at her intensely, with a small movement of his eyes he asked her what to do about the Cabdriver and she told him with an equally small gesture not to worry about him.

"Huck please give me the black bag from my desk." She asked him in a tone that made clear her decisions where already made.

Huck had learned to trust her instincts, even when he thought that sometimes when it came to the White House they where a bit off, but it was not his place to judge. He had met Grant during his campaign and he knew he was good man, not flawless but who was? After all they where human and compared to most of the people he knew he was nearly a saint and to say such a thing about a politician was in a way insane enough.

Huck admired people who believed in what they where doing and he was convinced that their President was in this regard a true believer, before he met him he never thought he would ever even consider to vote for a Republican and if anybody told him he would ever do so he would have send them straight to nuthouse.

While grabbing the bag in question he wondered about the boy and his strange revelations, he was sure that this must have been a current development.

_'He always keeps his promises'_ Olivia only hoped that Jerry could hold on to this stalwart trust longer. Nobody was able to keep all their promises. Maybe it was not fair, but to hear this statement brought be whole Amanda Tanner incident back with such a force that she could not stop a small gasp. Jerry looked at her questioningly with eyes which reminded her so much of his fathers and before she could think about her actions she hugged him tighter and placed a reassuring kiss on top of his head, with the big yawn the boy relaxed and leaned back.

She had been so hurt by Fitz's action that she kind of lost her perspective. Had he broken his promise to her? If she was absolute honest with herself, he did not. She had been the one who left and who did not even to have the gut to tell him in person, just an impersonal letter of resignation left at his desk when he was so busy that she would at least have two hours before he would have even a chance to read it.

She was not sure what she had expected while she had curled up at home on her soda. That he would come after her right away? Send his Secret Service to drag her back? To call? But there had been only silence and her tears. She had never really considered how much she may have hurt him with her actions in the first place. At that time she thought it had been the right thing to do.

Her thoughts where interrupted by Huck who held the bag she asked for out to her. He had not been gone for more than two minutes but she could feel that Jerry was almost asleep in her arms. Before taking the bag, she carefully took the nearly empty mug from the boys hands and placed it on the low table next to them.

Nearly asleep the boy felt much heavier in her arms when she leaned over to grab for the bag that was held out to her. She took it and settled back to keep Jerry comfortable, without looking she reached into it. It was her emergency briefcase, not much inside, but always ready if needed. The cell phone was soon in her hand and she pulled it out and looked at it, she hesitated for a split second before hitting the speed dial.

The time it took for the sound that announced a ringtone on the other end of line she just dialed seemed endless to her, and like always when she called him she felt nervous knots in her stomach.

Would he even pick up? After their last conversation before the press conference he had held with Mellie they had no contact at all. She had simply left, handing her Hard pass in and tried not to look back.

"What do you want now?"

TBC

I am always happy to hear what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, nothing you recognize from Scandal belongs to me, and no money will be made from this.

UBOnline - I am already back ;) - Just get a room? Ehm, later… ;)

babycakesbriauna - I think that is the person she is, taking in all strays. Loving, caring even up to a point of giving up herself, so a bit self-destructive as well.

Dragon77 - Nope, not a happy camper!

Slone'sTravelDreamer - We are still in the setup…. But I think there will be some fireworks later…. for different reasons ;)

Scandalicious - Yes, I think he is hurt, even so hurt that he is in a way blind to the other peoples hurt around him.

ee123 - Well, at the end there are some comment about a Baby. You are not the only one who wants one, ahm here in this story ;)

chocolate1 - He is and men are such Babies when it comes to there feelings. I think Fitz is a man with deep emotions but was trained to always be in line, so the best place is to hide behind such a line.

juicyj28 - Well Abraham was just a guy I needed at first, but I liked him to much to just send him on his way. So yes more of him as well.

Oops nice Fitz, *goesintohiding*

limepalmtree - At your service !

CWprodigy - As I said before I really like Huck, he is so complex a writers dream to work with not much of him here, but he will be a major player in this I swear!

InspiredtoRead - Talek? Well if you want to call it a talk ;)

MSreadalot2012 - Well in RL I am a funny person, but when it comes to writing I am more the Drama Queen… I always need to remind myself not to kill anaybody… at least not right away hehehe

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Is A Shield  
- Part 4 -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What do you want now?"_

She was not sure what she had expected. Did she even have the right to expect anything anymore? He had offered to give up everything to be with her and she had rejected it without even telling him or giving them a chance to talk it over. But nothing could prepared her from the sharp pain when she heard his voice, cold, distend with an almost hostile tone.

What did she want? She knew what she wanted, but also knew what she never could have. She was the fixer, fixing other peoples live, every life but her own.

"Jerry is here." Not sure how to address him, everything seemed to be so different. She decided to drop the bomb and deal with the shockwaves.

The was such a long pause on the other end that if there was not the sound of an engine in the background she would have thought he simply had hung up on her. But form the sound of it he was already on Marine One, so Jerry had been right he was on his way back.

"My son?" And before she could answer. "I swear to you if this is some kind of a sick joke you are playing on me, you will regret it. This is even below your level and I thought you already hit the bottom."

Olivia was at loss for words, he always had the effect on her, one way or the other. This was for sure no conversation they should have over a phone, even over a secure phone. She shot a quick glance at Huck he had his head cocked slightly to the right and his is eyebrows raised. She was sure he had not understood the words Fitz had hurled at her but the yelling was clear to everybody in the room.

Before she could even start to explain a small had came up and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Daddy, please do not be mad at Livi, I took a cab." Jerry had heard the voice of his father and the anger in it, he could not understand why he was so angry at Olivia, he had tried to ask him if they could ask her to come with them to California fro vacation, he really wanted to go back, he missed his friends and the wide open space.

No matter where he turned somebody was there telling him where to go and when to stay away, so his newest hobby became to drive the Secret Service mad, he knew the With House now far better than any of them. It had started because he had been bored to death, Karen was with their mother shopping, even thinking about it he had to roll his eyes. His father had one of his visitors and it just had been a slow weekend. So he had started to explore, the first days they always caught him very soon, but every time he got better. He watched how they worked, they always had the same search pattern, very effective looking for an adult, but not for him, he smiled at the thought how often thy simply walked by in their search cause he had squeezed in a small and tight spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitzgerald Grant took the phone from his ear and looked at it, he could not believe what he heard. This had to be a joke, there was no way his son could be in with Olivia in the middle of the night just telling him he took a cab.

He had no idea what to expect when his secure cell for emergency's started to ring, only a handful of people knew this number and one of them was seated next to him. Cyrus's head had shot up from his nap, he was tiered after the long flight and he seemed to have aged a lot over the last weeks. They where far behind their schedule even with his privileges they had been stuck in Rome at the DaVinci Airport due to heavy snowfall and it took them some time to clear the runway enough for a save take up of Air Force One before closing the Airport completely. He had tried to call Jerry as soon as he was in the air, but Mellie had just told him that he was already in bed and he would have trouble going back to sleep after being woken up just for a chat.

When he got his phone on the third ring from his pocket and he saw Initials CB, his heart took an extra leap before his brain was able to catch up. There where no more sweet calls if he was ok, tiered, sad or happy. No more calls where he could simply talk about what had reeled him up all day. No more calls of a simple I love you.

For a short time he had been happier than he could remember, maybe even happier than the moment he got elected. She had been with him in the Oval Office not more pretending no more running and no more hiding, he was so sick of hiding.

To be President had been first his fathers dream for him, but it became his, he wanted to change things to make life better for everybody if possible.

Yes, he had made a mistake, a huge one, he wished he could have blame it on the Scotch, but he had been to sober at that moment. It had been Karen's birthday and he had a huge fight with Mellie and Amanda just had been there. He had used her, and he had felt sick and disgusted at himself afterwards. Not the right moment to go there now while starring at the phone.

He had to steel himself before picking up, she had left him not only once but twice he would be dammed if he would let her get so emotionally close again, just to be left for third time.

Maybe she needed a favor for her new best Buddy Rosen.

So when he picked up the call all his anger was still present and to make matters worse Cyrus was awake and fully alert, he knew a call on that phone meant trouble.

_"What do you want now?"_

It sounded strange to his own ears when all he wanted was to go back to the moment when she told him he would be so lucky to have her. She had been so right at that time, he knew it than and she proofed it more than once.

After she did not answer right away he got ready to shout at her about her sick games and that she should stop calling him except there was an real emergency, maybe giving her a lecture about using the proper channels., but her next words hit him totally unprepared.

_'Jerry is here!'_

Here? Where here? At the phone? Where was she anyway? Had they been kidnapped? But why those two, he felt as wave of panic rising. but with this even more anger, there was no way somebody would be able to get the two most important people in his life in one place and kidnap them. How had she been able to pick Jerry up. Why would she pick up Jerry?

Before he could think about it rationally he did the one thing he wanted to do to her for weeks now, simply yell at her, hurt her at much as he could so she would feel a fraction of the hurt he had felt when he walked into that room where Mellie and she had presented him their plan, not even pretending he had a say in it.

He loved kids and he would love to have more, but not with Mellie not after what she was putting Jerry through. How did she even came up with this plan, he thought she at least liked Jerry.

So he simply shouted at her, and form the way everybody around him jumped it was loud enough that he would not have needed a phone at all.

It did not matter what he said, or if would make any sense he just needed to get his frustration out of his system

Hal and Tom just starred out of the window like the darkness over Washington was the most interesting thing in the world. Normally he liked them both and he also knew they liked him, not only as a job description, he head heard the tone when they spoke about him when they thought he was out of earshot, going on about his crazy ideas and it always held a fondness and that was when he knew he could really count on them no matter what. But right now he wanted them out, he wanted everybody out.

Most of all Cyrus, he was not only openly starring but even leaning in to may hear even the other part of the conversation.

Cyrus had changed so much since the election, he had been always the man for the dirty work, like he called it, but over all he had been always a friend not afraid to speak what was on his mind. He still did, but what he had seen and how he acted sometimes he feared the power they held would corrupt him, make him do things he would before not even have considered or had turned his head in disgust.

Before he could get enough air just to go on he hearted the pleading voice of his son.

_"Hi Daddy, please do not be mad at Livi, I took a cab."_

It was a simple statement like when he was finished with his home work, but hearing his sons voice the realization sunk in. Not that he ever really thought Olivia would play such a game, but than on the other hand did he really know her? He once thought so, but her last actions made him doubt that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Olivia could grab the phone back Jerry had ended the call.

He held the phone out to her with a small smile.

"He will come", was the only explanation he gave before trying to snuggle back in a comfortable position.

Taken aback Olivia just grabbed the phone and without thinking she swung both legs onto the sofa so the boy could lie down completely. Before she had finished arranging the blanket new around them she felt the child going limp against her body indicating that he was already asleep.

"Any word on Harrison and Quinn?" Olivia asked Huck. But he only shock his head, this where good news so far, no news where good news. Well if this would be only be valid for Stephen as well, but here she had a really bad feeling.

It had been a more than simple task, one he did countless of times, but he was not gone for 2 days for something that more than a couple of hours but for over two weeks and even Huck could not find a trace of him.

"Abby?" This time he just pressed his lips together. Abby took it hard, Olivia knew for a long time that Abby felt more than only friendship for Stephen and she suspected that everybody else knew it as well including Stephen. She had never been really sure about his feelings for Abby, but three had been indications that he felt the same way.

She looked over to Abraham, who's eyes wandered uncomprehending between her and Huck back and fort, she could literally see the wheels in his head turning.

Time to make some decisions.

TBC

Okay no real cliffhanger this time! I really love to read what you have to say not matter in a review or in a PM!

Some have demanded a Baby (O/F), not sure if this would fit in here right now. If you really want I can work on that …. well but there will be a Baby sort of… well …

And just a small reminder, English is not my first language - so be kind in that regard!

Love all you comments you are really great!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, nothing you recognize from Scandal belongs to me, and no money will be made from this.

First Lady Lestat - I hear you and you are right, I know this and there is already someone willing to do the job, but she is also very busy. For me it is nearly impossible to read something that I wrote without changing it completely does not help this. So I decided maybe we need somebody else on board? See comment below :-D

TJam - NEVER! But I have a really busy schedule and to write I have to be in a special relaxed mood and those moments are rare - but here you go. More to come hopefully much fast this thime!

chocolate1 - Well if somebody left me the way Olivia left Fitz on the show I am not sure if I would ever speak to that person again, even if the heartbreak would kill me my pride would kick in. We have to wait for the next season to see how they handle that on the show. Also how they handle the fact that there is now a video of the President kissing a woman who is not his wife in the Oval office….

UBOnline - Thanks, but I know my dilutes very well. Writing and reading helps me to improve it. Not sure how much the kid knows, you never know how much kids pick up that adults think they hide perfectly well, right?

ee123 - Well you never sais whose baby, so a baby you shall get, hehe

Dragon77 - It is a strong one, so much I can promise you and why it is so strong will be a part of this story.

Slone'sTravelDreamer - At the moment we are still a bit on cute plot, but it is also a drama. But cute moments will survive!

limepalmtree - He is a funny boy, he has a many tricks up in his sleeve, like his father.

Neoyorquina - Ah somebody noticed the initials, I needed to find something nobody would suspect if they get the hand on that phone and a number seemed to impersonal. So I used something related to the show ;). Not sure if the kids are needed on the show, at some point for sure, but the characters are so complex bringing in more would be really confusing.

nspiredtoRead - Not much longer now, he will for sure have an interesting night.

babycakesbriauna - Yep, he is and he will be even more in the future. I think the kids are older on the show. Kids are all the same not matter rich or poor.

AD - Hi girl, miss you and your stories. I started to rewrite the TGW story. How about a beta job? I would love to work with you on that ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Is A Shield

- Part 5 -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was going to be a long night, Abraham was sure about that. He still had no idea why they wanted him to stick around, he just hoped he would not get into any trouble for bringing the boy here. The father seemed to be one of those rich guys, he had seen s his fair share of those people, most of them he did not like. This one seemed at least to care about his son, he would make time to pick him up, most would simply send a nanny to pick him up.

He looked around, this environment still did not struck him as a firm with high profile clients, but maybe that was the goal.

He let his gaze wander back to the woman and the now sleeping child. Observing the scene he was again reassured that he had made the right decision, he was not afraid of some rich people he would stand his ground and defend himself.

Olivia felt the old man watching her, he did not know any of them and she could see the telltale signs of worry. They all around here where used to strange, but for an complete outsider it must be scary at the brink of crazy. If they only knew how right they where and that all of them where well past that brink, she had to suppress the humorless chuckle in order not to wake Jerry who was out cold.

"You for sure have somebody waiting for you?" Olivia addressed him just loud enough to get his attention but not to wake Jerry. She could see his eyes focusing on her not just looking in her direction with a thoughtful expression on his eyes. For a split second a suspicious shadow glided over his face before relaxing in a smile.

"Yes, this would be my wife, she always worries to much." His smile deepened while talking about his beloved Belinda as always when talking or even thinking about her. To talk about her also always calmed him, it gave him more confidence than he cared to admit, she was his rock and he thanked God for every minute he was allowed to spend with her.

Seeing the look on his face Olivia was reminded of her parents, it was the same look her father have had when speaking of her mother. At times like these she missed them the most. Loosing both parents at the same time had been such shock, somehow she had always thought of them as immortal in some ways. Not even Cyrus knew that leaving her job and working on the Grant campaign had at first just served the purpose of a scenery change, to be able to bury yourself in work and not to think about the pain inside. Thinking about her parents also reminded her that the call to her Grandmother was long overdue. He avoided those calls lately cause she could hear the way her Grandmother was talking to her that she knew something was bothering her, but she did not ask and so she did not tell. It made her feel guilty and she suddenly wished that she was here right now.

"Call her, tell her where you are." She made a slight pause, "Tell her also that you helped a child who was in great need of help tonight and that it may take some time cause the father will come and pick him up and would like to thank you personally."

No matter on which terms she and Fitz had parted, she was sure he would be upset if he would have not a chance to first hand thank the man who helped his son. He always had a good connection with people. Sometimes meeting up whit them would may help to get him see things more her way. America was build on people like Abraham, good people, hard working and honest ones.

They where their foundation, what happened here happened all over the country countless times every day, people helping others without thinking twice about it and this is what was needed to be encouraged, helping first and than thinking about possible law suits.

When Abraham got up taking out his phone he made a small gesture towards Olivia that he would make his call outside not to disturb the sleeping child she nodded in acceptance.

Huck signaled with his head that he would leave as well preparing himself to come face to face with the secret service and their to him annoying behavior. He always told himself they did not know him, they had no reason to trust anybody, but sometimes to much was to much. What right had they to question their security or their loyalty when at the same time they badly failed to protect a child under their direct care. He would protect Olivia with his life, cause he owed her his life without her he would be dead by know if not his body but his mind would for have given up to reality and in the best scenario he would be strapped to bed 24/7 in a colorless room, drugged just a breathing shell. He shuddered at this thought.

Olivia had been his lifeline, his way back, but the President had bin his first real task. He remembered meeting him for the first time, sure he had not been President at that time, but he remembered the moment when he stepped into the room, behind Olivia. When he recalled this moment he could still feel the eyes of all those people on him, and see the disgust in most of them.

He had collected all the data Olivia needed and had the pictures with him. He saw the intended new President and his wife than for the first time, not the images he had seen on a computer screen the frozen split seconds on photo. The real breathing people and he was good at reading people. Reading people to see how they will react flight or fight that had been the key for his survival for a long time. Mrs. Grant reminded him of Miss Field one of his teachers in First Grade. She even looked a bit like her, mostly she had the same predatory smile and appraising look, one that made clear he failed her standard. Normally he would have turned on his heel and had left without a second thought, but than there had been his lifeline smiling guiding him past this woman to take a seat pointing at the pizza boxes with a twinkle in her eyes. 'Double cheese' she silently told him and added a conspiring wink. He was fully aware about the Governor in the back watching every move, he had placed him in a tactile position, he could observe the whole room from this point without being noticed at first when you entered.

Sitting in a room all decorated in red blue and white, with flags in every corner, young busy enthusiastic volunteers buzzing around like a swarm of honeybees on speed, reminded him more of a high school reunion than a campaign for the highest administration in this country.

Sitting on that red couch munching happily on a slice of pizza he could hear them talking while he took in all the details of his surroundings in.

_'This is the man who's going to save my _campaign?'  
It had been a question yes, but not so much, there was a small note of surprise but more curiosity. It had been that curiosity which won him over in the first place, willing to take an unusual route to finish a race. He also seemed to able to look behind a façade, just the way somebody looked did not cloud his judgment, he was able to trust people who had the trust of the ones close to him. At that moment he was not sure if he was a genius for doing so or simply stupid. Later he found whom he trusted and that he made those choices carefully.

He remembered that he had wondered in that first minutes there why he was together with his wife in the first place, maybe now was the time to look a bit closer into the private life of their current President. Something about the picture in the other room was not right and there was for sure a longer story behind this and he needed to be prepared for the things that would for sure come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fitzgerald sat motionless in his seat, contemplating about the last minutes in his head also replaying the whole evening. He could feel his anger and frustration boiling. Looking at the cell in his hand he hit a speed dial.

With every unanswered ring his impatience grew, he was ready to explode when he finally heard a 'Yes' from the other side.

How much annoyance can one put in three letters? This was for sure a new level.

"Put my son on the phone." after there the only answer he got was silence he could not contain his anger any longer "NOW!"

TBC

_Okay, not as long as I hoped for, but I did not want to make you wait any longer, when the post is out, I will start to write more because I have some time today._

_Speaking of time, as I said in the intro I know there are some spelling and others errors. I have kind soul who offered to check things out and proof read, but she is as busy as I am at the moment, so if anybody has some free time at their hands, I would be more than happy to have this story done more properly! Please PM me!_


End file.
